


But every little thing you do seems like a feat to me

by pseudorabbit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Jurassicshipping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: “You seem to be having a lot of fun, aren’t you?”By previous experience, the dinosaur boy knew very well that one thing about himself;Just one time was enough to get a person like Tyrano Kenzan addicted.





	But every little thing you do seems like a feat to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [king_crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crimson/gifts).



> _(tell me if you figured out which song this fic's title belongs to haha)_
> 
>  
> 
> never thought the first fic I'd actually post for GX would be a jurassicship one
> 
> IT'S **SAD** TO SEE HOW MUCH MATERIAL THESE BOYS HAVE IN CANON BUT YALL DO NOTJHING, HONESTLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ 
> 
> This is set right after ep 64, just pwp with a bunch of my personal headcanons regarding these two jumbled up, but much much love involved while writing this fic<3 maybe now my sibling will stop saying I never write them a single fic even - just plot them endlessly
> 
> \- dont mind me sib I gotta a lot of pdsp and juman (who are my GX otp if you couldn't figure out by now - but I guess you can just by following me, see, I'll probly always ship the _Kaiba_ character with the main one nn) fics plotted that idek when im gonna start properly writing so there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> as most of my fics, this is purely self indulgent BUT if is there someone who ships these two as fervently as I do, PLEASE, come cry with me about em, I'm always free at [twitter](http://twitter.com/pidgeing)!!! comments, bookmarks and kudos are highly appreciated as well!!
> 
> reminder this is unbetaed ~ any spelling/grammar mistakes just lemme know /o
> 
> that's it I guess, see ya over the kuribo rainbow <3
> 
> King  
> -

“You seem to be having a lot of fun, aren’t you?”

“The time of my life, actually... Is that what you wanted to hear, _saurus_? Is that what turns you on – _don_?”

 

“Just- _uh-_ _Shut your trap_...” Sho was getting impatient, his habit showing way too much now – the hands grabbing him by his petite waist, the constant crescendo on his insides to every up and down movement his body did to accompany the ruthless thrusting that _dinosaur freak_ was doing to him; the foreign burning in his most intimate regions that he was growing increasingly used to the more the time passed...

 

He didn’t know why he suggested **_this_** of all things to be completely honest – something about _‘proving loyalty now that you are my faithful servant, since you lost that duel to me’_ and whatnot, though both knew this wasn’t the case at all.

 

And now here they were - at Sho’s room back at Ra Yellow dorms, trying to be as quiet as possible, in an (absurdly vain) attempt to cease that vile spark, that infinitesimal flame that burned whenever the two of them were just sharing the same space, a rivalry born by the desire of being Yuki Judai’s favorite – opposite poles attracting themselves closer and closer until there were no gap recognizable between them – ‘till they couldn’t see where one started and the other ended.

 

Upon receiving Sho’s proposal, at first Kenzan was astounded – to say the very least – then he just put both hands in his waist in a very sassy fashion and motherfucking _smirked_.

 

“So these were your intentions the whole time, right, _saurus_?”

“I d-don’t know what you mean!? Besides, It’s n-not like I’m f-forcing you to anything!! But you lost that duel and you couldn’t find _aniki_ anywhere today so I g-guess-“ The smaller boy scratched his head nervously, Kenzan just _loving_ to see him squirming so much for something so simple. Sho made his resolve by point a tiny index finger to the other, accusatory.

“I guess it’s your fault we didn’t get anywhere in our findings today, so you should compensate me somehow.”

 

Tyrano crossed his arms playfully. He went downwards just this much so he could be eye-level with Sho.

 

“Oh... So that’s how it is, Marufuji-senpai?”

 

“Yes, that’s what I want, dinosaur-head.” The smaller boy crossed his arms too, just to prove his point. He pouted, trying to look very much annoyed.

 

_“Ohhh_ , _I’ll show ya who’s gotta a dinosaur head ya little-!”_

Kenzan then proceeded to unceremoniously carry Sho over his broad tan shoulders like the tinier boy didn’t weight anything more than a feather. Sho’s replies were a bunch of imprecations Tyrano never thought he would hear coming out from Sho’s mouth one day – but he guessed you had a first time for everything, right?

 

And talking about first times...

 

_Marufuji-senpai felt impossibly tight._ Kenzan thought he did a pretty great work – all things considered – at stretching the other but the boy was _just_... kinda **way** too smaller than he himself was, and it was driving him **_insane_** – Kenzan didn’t know how much he could take giving this merciless pace.

 

In bed, his _senpai_ was just like in every other field of life Kenzan had the opportunity to witness – a bit fearful at first, but once he gained his territory he became bold, and even a little cocky – if he felt safe enough he could either trust you with his life or boss you around like his little toy while laughing at your expense with no ill pretense behind it whatsoever.

Kenzan liked to think he stood somewhere in between these blurred lines of Sho’s quirky personality.   

 

Sho dominated Kenzan’s body like it was his personal plaything to begin with – he mounted and rode the other like his _kouhai_ was an stallion, taking what he needed without preambles, no trace of that coy request from earlier anywhere in his delicate face – his glasses crooked, fogged; the gray eyes were _yearning_ only.

 

Kenzan was enthralled. He swallowed.

 

“What- What are looking at? Are you picking up a fight?!”

 

“I ah-! Why do you have to be like this, _saurus_! I was just... _uh_...”

 

“Spit it out, Kenzan-kun, I don’t have all day, ah-! In fact,” Sho adjusted his glasses in vain, ‘cause they were so blurred the boy couldn’t really see that much better with them on now anyways “I’m almost at my l-limit, so if you could just- ah! – go a bit harder, that would be much appreciated.”

“First of all, I’m missing that shy attitude of yours from back then _–don_ , secondly, that big mouth, you could be using it for better stuff, if you want to cum so badly, _saurus_.”

“... Such as?” Sho arched his eyebrow.

 

“K-kissing me, ya little brat, what were you thinking, don?!”

 

“I don’t know, **_saurus_**.” The smaller smiled, fake-mocking him. “You tell me.” But kissed him nevertheless - all messy teeth and tongue.

 

Sho discovered he really liked kissing Kenzan – he wouldn’t admit that to the other EVER in his life, though – his _kouhai_ had these little pointy teeth that stung just the right amount while they kissed, and a sharp tongue that matched the things that came out of his brash mouth way too often when they argued that made Sho wonder what it could do in other places of his body – given the opportunity they’d do this more than just today.

 

Sho sure hoped so – he wouldn’t tell the other this one thing either.

 

Today was just a jumbled mess of almost ripping clothes off and chaotic kissing and too little make out to be really desirable – however, it was what they needed - to recess the fire, to take their minds out of the gutter so they could focus their heads in find Sho’s (only **his** , only Sho’s, he had won the duel after all) _aniki_ again.

 

After Judai was safe and sound once more, they could always go for a second round.

 

Or a third - Or a fourth. _Or whatever._

The words Kenzan said to him right before entering him _so slowly_ Sho thought he was going to explode – before he fucking lost it and literally took matters into his own hands, changing their positions - were still reverberating through the smaller one’s body till this very moment, while he rode the younger.

 

_“I'll make it so sweet that you'll melt on my lips,_ senpai _.”_ And then, he kissed Sho.

 

They were still kissing now – some pauses in-between for air, mouths never really leaving one another now that they were this much close to completion – the reminiscence to that very moment in the beginning was it for Sho, and he just lost – with a breathy moan he went and went and clenched Kenzan so hard that, not even a minute later, the younger climaxed with him.

Sho fell entirely onto Kenzan, too tired to even care – Tyrano just received him with open arms, getting comfortable himself in his senpai’s bed - he smirked.

 

“I can’t see shit, but I know what you’re doing – stop that.”

 

“I’m not doing anything, _saurus_.” He was on the verge of laughing.

 

Sho propped himself up by his sore arms, squinting his eyes at Kenzan. “I swear, if you don’t stop what you’re doing – whatever it is – right now...”

 

The younger took Sho’s glasses without a word from his face. “Hey, wait- what are you doing-?”

 

“I don’t think this will be much helpful but try now _–don_.”

 

“What do you mean- oh!”

 

He messily cleaned Sho’s glasses in one of the sheets nearby; now he was just using said sheets to clean his – well defined if Sho had any say in it - abs and torso, that were full of Sho’s-

“For the love of The Black Magician Girl-! I’m-!!!”

 

“ _Ha ha ha_ , no need to act all inhibited now, _saurus_ , these things happen!” He was just cleaning the leftover spunk from Sho’s body now, from when he fell all over Kenzan, what a scene! Sho felt mortified! He was supposed to be the _senpai_ here, uh. “Now if you could just let go of me for a while – don’t mind me, I like a post-sex cuddle almost like every other human being, but I gotta discard this, - _don,_ ” He pointed directly to his motherfucking deflated dick completely nonchalant – where did Sho find this boy?

“Oh, uh- sure, go ahead” He adjusted his glasses more out of habit – and to have something to do with his hands that didn’t involve fucking killing himself out of embarrassment.

 

Soon enough Kenzan was back in the bed.

 

“Sure you don’t wanna shower first, _saurus_?”

 

“Uhh, too much work, I’m too tired for that now.”

 

“Hm,” he shrugged “Fine, don’t go complaining I stink of _your_ cum later, remember you decided to take a nap first, shower later, _saurus_.”  

 

_“La la la la laa, I can’t hear yooou-”_ Sho covered his ears like the big child he was, Kenzan chuckled.

 

“Ah! They’re at it again!”

 

“What _–don_?”

“Your eyes... they got all reptile-like sometimes... When you duel, too - I’ve been meaning to ask you by I kinda always forget about it – why?”

 

Kenzan shrugged “I don’t know, _saurus_ , I guess it’s something instinctual – like when I go through some intense emotion or some shit like that _–don._ ”

“Hmm, I can understand it while during duel or during sex,” Upon seeing Kenzan blushing furiously, Sho smirked, bringing him closer by both his tiny arms and legs. “Yeah, my vision was fuzzy but I saw that, don’t think I hadn’t!!! But what about right now?” He was genuinely curious.  

 

“W-what about it _–don_?”

 

When Kenzan’s face got even more scarlet and his posture even more defensive, Sho couldn’t help but want to pry more. “What!? What is happening here?? Are you hiding things for your _senpai_ , Kenzan-kun?! Hey, tell me, tell me, tell meee, I wanna knowww!!!! _Kenfzasn-kufn!!_ ”

 

Tyrano embraced a small Sho rather forcefully into his chest in a vain attempt to shut him up – he wasn’t sure he was ready to have _this conversation_ right now.

 

They still had to find his _aniki_.

 

**His** _aniki_ , yes – he had lost the duel, but he could’ve tied it, had he used that last card – he just thought it wasn’t fair to Marufuji-senpai, who had been searching nonstop to their _aniki_ , without eating or sleeping properly, so he just let things go.

 

He didn’t intend to give up on their precious _aniki_ for one second, though.

 

**Wait.**

 

“Gahh, not now, _saurus_ , I’m too tired for that, I promise I’ll tell you another time.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, I do, _saurus_. Now get some sleep _–don._ ”

 

“I don’t know how you’re this tired when I did most work.” Sho pretend to check his nails, fending boredom.

 

“I- what?! You saw **_stars_** , you little-“

 

“Ahahahaha, noooo Kenzan-kun, I’m ticklish, sTOP- STOP THAT!!! AHAHAHAAHAH-!!!!!”

 

“Serves you well, _saurus_ , take that, Marufuji-senpai!!!”

 

They still had a lot to talk about, but Kenzan truly hoped this wouldn’t be their last time doing this kind of... _activities_.

 

Kenzan sure expected that after this afternoon Sho didn’t discard him away, because this one time was sufficient to change his eyes, to change his heart just that little bit in the insufferable brat’s direction.

 

By previous experience, the dinosaur boy knew very well that one thing about himself;

 

_Just one time was enough to get a person like Tyrano Kenzan addicted._


End file.
